


Worth It

by periwren



Series: Based from Thomas's videos [4]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cat is smart, Cats, Chess, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Jealousy, Logan is not amused, Logan learns to like the cat, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Patton does not care, Patton's allergy, Roman plays a trick, Valentine's Day, Valentine's card, cat is hero, cats are liquids, purrito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Logic being Logic tries to convince Patton that if one is allergic to cats then one should not pat cats.Patton does not care in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

Logic sighed as he walked past the back door and saw that it was left wide open again. Two possible culprits could be responsible for this, both Roman and Patton loved adventure in the great outdoors and once finished waltzed back inside forgetting to shut the door. It was highly unlikely that it was Virgil because 1, he hated the great outdoors and 2, he would never forget to shut and lock a door because he would be afraid of opportunistic burglars seizing an easy opportunity to mass murder them all in their beds. 

Logic went over to close the door but before he could reach it the neighbors adorable (Patton's words not his) cat dashed inside, racing past him and down the hall to the living room.

No,no,no, thought Logic doing a 180 and briskly following the feline intruder.

It was too late. As Logic reached the living room the cat had already found Patton sitting on the couch and jumped onto his lap. 

"Kitty, get down." ordered Logic firmly, pointing to the floor. 

The cat promptly ignored him and turned her beautiful eyes to Patton whose face already melted into an warm smile. 

"So cute," purred Patton. 

"Morality you are  _allergic._ " snapped Logic.

Patton's hand hovered just over the cats head. 

"I don't care." replied the other simply, bringing his hand down to stroke the cats soft fur. 

"You are going to be suffering later." said Logic.

"It's an adorable way to suffer." said Patton. 

Logic shook his head in disbelief - what did that even mean? How can one's suffering ever be considered adorable. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?" he cried. 

Patton's smile became wider as he leaned back on the couch letting the cat lean onto his chest basking in her warmth. 

"I accept death."

"You are not going to die."

"I might die of a cuteness overload."

"I have repeatedly told you there are no documented cases of that ever happening, no you are simply going to be very sick later from touching that wretched cat." 

"Meow."

"Oh don't you start, get out of our house!" 

"Logan! Don't be so rude, she is our guest. Aren't you kitty hmm? Who would like a nice saucer of milk?" cooed Patton pulling the cat closer to him. 

"She is not our guest, she is trespassing after breaking and entering." snapped Logic.

At this moment Princey just happened to be walking through when the cat went "Meow, meow, mew, mew."

"Our feline friend here says: Falsehood, the back door was wide open and Patton said she is welcome here at anytime."

The cat rubbed her head against Patton's chest and started making adorable noises. 

Logic huffed and stormed off. 

This was ridiculous, this would be the 3rd time this week Patton's allergies flared up because of that accursed house pet. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cat strikes back.

Logan heard loud sniffing coming from Patton's room. It sounded like Patton was crying. He walked over hoping that the side was alright. 

Patton was sitting on his bed and there was a mound of tissues in his waste paper basket. 

"Patton is everything okay?" Logan asked from the doorway. 

Patton turned and tried to look in Logan's direction but his poor eyes were so red and puffy, Logan doubted that he could actually see him at all. His cheeks were bright red too and his face was swollen like a balloon. 

 _Oh no_ , thought Logan, his allergies have flared _again_. 

"Look Logan - a purrito!" cried Patton excitedly holding up the neighbours cat who was wrapped up snugly like the perfect burrito. 

"Patton what on Earth were you _thinking_ , stop touching that cat, look how sick she's made you!" exclaimed Logan looking at Patton in disbelief. 

"But Logan-"

"No buts!"

"He, he _buts_." giggle Patton. 

Logan groaned in frustration and suddenly realized something as he looked at the contented feline. 

"Patton.... is that your **pillow case** she wrapped in!" Logan shrieked. 

"Um... yep."

"Why do yo do this to yourself!?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Logan walked past the living room. Then stopped and walked back to see what the other sides were doing because he was suspicious. 

Virgil and Patton were sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by a variety of different boxes and containers. 

They both were giggling. 

Logan was very suspicious of that giggling. What were they doing that could make _both_ of the sides giggle at the same time?

He also noted that Patton was sniffing loudly and his eyes were starting to puff up - again. That meant that the neighbours cat was in there house again. 

"What are the two of you doing?" Logan asked coming into the room. 

Patton turned to him beaming "We are doing Science!"

Logan instantly grew alarmed, "What? No, Patton I've told you, you are _not_ allowed to do that!" Logan's voice had raised almost to a shout as he quickly scanned the room to check that nothing was on fire. 

"It's okay Teach, don't worry - I'm supervising. There is nothing sharp or fiery or going to explode. We are learning about states of matter."

"Yes, its super fun Logan."

"What specifically are you learning about matter?" asked Logan he was still very weary of Patton and Science. 

"Liquids. Liquids take the shape of their container while maintaining a constant noise-"

"No volume Patton volume, not noise." jumped in Virgil. 

"- therefore cats are liquids." recited Patton, holding up a salad bowel which sure enough had the neighbours cat resting inside it, Patton then grabbed a tall vase and gently coaxed the cat to transfer into the new container, which she snuggly filled. Patton sneezed violently. 

Logan groaned and pinched the bridge of his noise "Virgil... when you're done make sure everything that cat has sat in is thoroughly washed." 


	4. Chapter 4

Logan didn't know what to do. 

For once in his life he wished Roman was here. _He_ could talk to animals, he could find out why the neighbours cat was in their house and was now acting crazy. 

Virgil was no help, he had climbed on top of the counter to try and get _away_ from the her, after she started scratching and biting their ankles. And Virgil normally liked this cat.

Logan had no idea where Patton was, Logan could have sworn he had heard him sneezing not that long ago, so logically that meant he had been playing with this feline, but now he was nowhere to be found. 

"Logan _do something!"_   Virgil hissed from his vantage point as the cat came barrelling back through the room again, shrieking and howling at the top of her lungs. The cat started jumping wildly all over the furniture again, then dashed up and down the room, clawing at Logan's legs and then running to the door and clawing at that.

"Would you just leave!" shouted Logan as he opened the door. To his relief the cat ran quickly outside. Logan started to shut the door when she quickly sprinted back in and jumped at Logan, who cried out in pain as she dug her claws into him. 

"That's it!" screamed Logan as he grabbed for the broom and started chasing the cat around the room with it. The cat ran outside again and this time Logan slammed the door behind her. 

"Finally." Logan heaved a sigh of relief that the cat was outside, but they could here her still meowing and scratching at the door trying to get back inside. 

"I wonder what is wrong with her?" asked Virgil as he cautiously got down from the countertop. 

"I don't know and I don't care, I have had enough I am banning that cat from coming in here ever again." Logan rubbed his poor legs where the cat had scratched him. "I don't care what Patton says, that behaviour is inexcusable." 

"Well I think she's gone now." said Virgil and indeed the scratching at the door had stopped. 

Then suddenly the cat came sprinting down the stairs, howling anew charging at the two sides ankles again. 

"How did she get back in?!? Is there an open window upstairs?" shouted Logan as the cat sunk her teeth into his leg. "Augh! Get off, get off!"

Logan opened the door again and hopped outside trying to dislodge the cat. The cat let go but this time Logan was going to make sure she wasn't going to come back. 

He raised the broom and started chasing the cat, who easily dodged him, only infuriating him further. She dashed down to the back of their backyard and quickly climbed up the extremely tall tree that was there. Logan growled with anger - he would never get her now that tree was huge. Maybe he could use the broom as a javelin?

He glared up into the highest branches and then did a double take. 

The neighbours cat was up the there, sitting calmly looking down at him. But so was Patton. Patton looked anything but calm. He looked terrified and like he was about to cry. 

"Patton?!?" yelled Logan. "What are you doing?"

"What?" shouted Virgil who followed them down to the end the yard.

"L-Logan help, I-I climbed t-to high and now I-I'm stuck!"

"It's okay, just hold on - don't move!" instructed Logan "Virgil - quickly go inside and call the fire department!"

~~~

A little while later, after the fire department had come and rescued Patton from up in the tree, the three sides were sitting inside cuddled up together on the couch watching Disney movies. Logan didn't even mind that the neighbours cat was sitting on Patton's chest causing his allergies to flare again - they were just going to have to find some medicine to try and lessen his symptoms - because she was Patton's friend and a hero for getting them to help save him from falling out of that tree, she would always welcome in their house. 

During the credits of one of the movies Logan got out his phone and called Roman and told him to stop at the pharmacy and look for some medicine for Patton and then go to the supermarket and get the biggest freshest piece of fish he could find for the cat. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Well this is an unusual scene, isn't it?" remarked Virgil as he and Patton entered the room. 

Logan had the neighbours cat cradled in his arms, stroking her affectionately while glaring daggers at Roman, who was rubbing his arm and looking profoundly guilty. 

"Aww" contributed Patton, he was so happy that Logan and the cat had become friends. Just the sight of them together made his heart swell. But his tummy got some nervous butterflies at the way Logan was looking at Roman - Patton didn't like it when the sides were mad at each others, he wanted everybody to get along. 

"What's going on?" asked Anxiety a smirk growing on his face, partly at the way Logan was holding the cat like an over protective father - when not that long ago he couldn't stand her being in their house and partly because Virgil liked it when Roman got in trouble. 

"You _punched_ me." cried Roman sounding dramatically offended, still rubbing his arm. 

Patton gasped and threw his hands over his mouth - NO his boys mustn't be fighting! Anxiety's smirk got larger. 

"You deserved it." snapped Logan holding the cat closer to him. 

"Logan Sanders. Nobody deserves to be punched! Violence is wrong." scolded Patton completely obvious to the incredulous look Virgil was giving him because of the number of times he had threatened to physically fight him. 

Logan still glared at Roman. "... dolt." 

"Why did you punch Princey in the arm Lo?" asked Virgil. 

"He performed a heinous act against this cat!" said Logan. 

Patton looked confused, "A highness act? Is kitty now a princess?" 

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, "No heinous, not highness."

"It means Princey did something mean to the cat." explained Virgil. 

Patton gasped again - NO nobody can be mean to a cat!

Roman quickly jumped in to defend himself "No, no, no - I wasn't - It was just science I-"

"It was _not_ science! You saw it on _YouTube_." snarled Logan. 

Patton gasped again at the word science "DID YOU SET FIRE TO THE CAT!" he screamed rushing over to Logan to see if she was okay. 

"NO, NO - I just um THAT!" cried Roman pointing to the floor. 

Virgil and Patton looked down to see a cucumber on the ground. Virgil snorted when he realised what Roman must have done. 

Patton still was confused but he knew you weren't supposed to play with your food. 

"The cat was minding her own business sitting happily in a patch of sunlight coming through the window when this fiend sneaks up behind her and puts down that cucumber and then tells her to turn around. And she sees it and gets such a terrible, terrible fright. She jumped so high in the air. And he starts laughing like its funny and-" said Logan.

"That's all it was - just a practical joke! I just saw the video's online and wanted to see if she'd react the same way. No harm done." said Roman.

Threw gritted teeth Logan said "I will personally assist her in doing the same to you. Let's see if you like it waking up to find a _dead rat_ on your pillow." 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Logan came into the living room to find Roman and Patton sitting crossed legged on the floor their attention thoroughly focused on watching the neighbors cat. The cat wasn't doing anything unusual but at the same time she wasn't doing anything particularly special either. Just regular cat sort of stuff. 

She was walking around the room, jumping on the furniture and her multi story scratching post that the sides had bought for her, she would sit and clean her fur and sometimes bat one of her toys scattered on the floor. But Roman and Patton were completely enthralled. 

Logan walked over and was about to pick up one of the toys - a particular favourite of the cats - a fluffy mouse attached to a stick by a piece of string that the sides could pull along for her to chase, when Roman and Patton broke out in protest. 

"No stop - you'll ruin the show!"

"No audience participation!" 

Logan was confused, "What?"

Patton reached over and tugged on Logan's legs until he was sitting down on the floor with them. 

"We are watching a special performance." said Patton. 

"Yes. The neighbours cat is star of our own private viewing of the super smash hit musical production Cats by Andrew Lloyd Webber." explained Roman excitedly. 

Logan looked at the cat who had wandered over and was now sitting contently in front of them, Logan suspected if she was human she would have shrugged. Logan was confused. 

"I don't understand." said Logan. "There's no music."

Roman and Patton looked at him with blank stares. 

"There's also only one cat not cat _s_ _."_

 _"_ And she's not doing anything different to what she would normally do when she comes to our house."

Roman and Patton looked at each other. Roman sighed shaking his head. "Logan look you just don't understand art." Something about the way Roman said that made Logan want to punch him. As if to infuriate him further Roman gestured towards the "big picture" of Thomas's hanging on the wall. All those big circles with blue that was meant to be … what exactly?

"But it's okay if you don't get it. It can still be fun to watch." chipped in Patton cheerfully. 

The cat batted the fluffy toy mouse sitting on the floor. Roman and Patton gasped excitedly.  "Oh! This is a masterpiece." "Her passion is just leaping off the stage!"

"How long is this "performance"?" asked Logan. 

"About two and half hours." replied Roman swiftly. 

"Right. You two enjoy-this- I am going to find something else to occupy my time." said Logan as he stood up and started walking up the stairs to his room. When he was nearly at the top he heard Roman yell out "Stop Logan! Don't kidnap our star."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort-oh." said Logan exasperated as he looked down to see the cat following him up the stairs.

"Kitty, kitty come back down here - think about your career! You could become a Broadway star." coaxed Roman. 

"Doesn't that sound exciting?" said Patton. 

The cat stopped on one of the steps and looked at Roman and Patton blankly. She then looked up at Logan. 

Logan got an idea, one that he was sure that would infuriate Roman. 

"Kitty come to my room, think about your career I can make you into a - chemical engineer!" said Logan. The cat quickly sprinted up the last steps and then into Logan's room. 

"NOOOO." wailed Roman from the living room as Logan grinned and jogged after the cat. 

"Shh, shh Roman it's okay, don't worry I can finish the performance." offered Patton as he tried to climb the scratching post which toppled over with his weight. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on an idea put forth from Hypocritical_Liar. Enjoy.  
> Also when I uploaded this chapter this story had 1111 hits - that must mean something.

One afternoon as Logan was at his desk he heard a meow coming from his doorway. It was the neighbour’s cat. Logan got up to give her a quick pat and a scratch behind the ears.

“Hello my dear, it is good to see you again but unfortunately I have so many student tests that I have to mark that I really cannot stop. And Patton isn’t here to play with you today, he and Virgil are out grocery shopping at the moment. Oh but I think Roman might still be home, you should go and check in his room.”

The neighbour’s cat gave Logan’s calf a quick rub with her arched back and then headed down the hall and walked into Roman’s room. Logan heard some quick meows and Roman talking back to the cat, so Logan went back to his grading.

But not that long later he was disturbed by Roman shouting down the hall “Logan! Logan can you come here?!”

Logan sighed but decided that he could take a quick break to see what Roman wanted. “Coming.” he called as he left his room.

As he got closer to Roman’s room he could hear the cat meowing and Roman talking back. It seemed that they were arguing about something. Logan blinked with surprise when he entered Roman’s room. He thought that Roman would play with the cat while Patton was away, but he just wasn’t expecting this. He expected Roman to get out a laser pointer or a fake mouse on a string.

Logan was not expecting the two of them to be playing chess.

The two of them were sitting on the floor, Roman had his arms folded and was wearing an annoyed pout. The neighbour’s cat sitting there quite calmly with the occasional flick of the tail, she seemed to be enjoying herself. It was quite clear by the number of pieces removed from the board that the cat was winning their game.

“Logan.” huffed Roman, “Tell this kitty to stop making things up!”

The cat looked at Logan, “Meow, meow, meow.”

“You can’t do that. Tell her Logan!” said Roman waving his hands agitatedly at the board.

“Roman I-I can’t speak cat!” said Logan exasperatedly.

However at this point the cat carefully pushed her King across the board and battered it around her castle and then pushed her castle back onto the square her King originally was in and then looked expectantly at Logan and said meow.

“She said: Castling,” said Roman.

“Roman, that is a legal move in chess.” replied Logan.

“ _What?!?_ ” exclaimed Roman.

“As long as the King has not been previously moved, the King is not currently in check, as you move the King doesn't pass through check and there are no pieces between the King and the rook – you can perform that move which is known as castling that she has just done.” explained Logan.

Roman looked so disheartened to hear this news while kitty just looked smug.

“Don’t look at me like that! I don’t play chess that often, so I’ve never heard of that move.” grumbled Roman “It’s a silly move anyway, it doesn’t make any sense. It’s just as silly as making a horse move in a L – when have you ever seen a real horse move in an L?”

Logan left them to finish their game and get back to his schoolwork. But he couldn’t concentrate very well, he kept wondering where on Earth did the neighbour’s cat learn how to play chess.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early Valentines Day

Logan was enjoying some quiet time to himself relaxing reading a book.

Well not quite by himself, the neighbour’s cat was with him resting on the back of the couch. At least kitty could appreciate quiet time. Unlike Patton who suddenly burst into the room with a loud “TA DA!”

Logan looked up; it was clear that Patton had been in a creative fever again and working on something with a great flourish – he was covered with glitter, scraps of craft paper and (how hasn’t he noticed? Logan wondered in disbelief) a crayon stuck in his hair with clag glue.

Patton held out in front of his chest a bright pink card covered in red hearts.

Ah, it’s my Valentines day card, thought Logan wearily, early again – as soon as he finishes it he just has to give it to me rather than waiting for the actual day. I wish sometimes he would wait, it’s always still wet with glitter glue when he gives it to me and always has the most ridiculous puns and-

“Happy Valentine’s Day Kitty!”

 _What_? thought Logan.

Patton had walked over but instead of giving Logan the card he held it up in front of the neighbour’s cat.

The cat sat up and jumped from the couch to the coffee table as Patton put the card down for her to read. Logan leaned over, so he could read it too. He was in shock – Patton always gave _him_ a Valentines day card first before anyone else!

It was just a card and Patton was always saying how much he liked Logan so Valentine’s day wasn’t special because really it wasn’t any different from any other day and Patton wasn’t very good at art so the cards always looked like they were done by a kindergartener and Logan always groaned at the puns and -and well a million other reasons why it was just silliness – _but Patton always gave Logan a card first!_

Logan seethed with irrational jealousy as he looked at the card.

The cover said; I Bet You Get Cat-Called All The Time

Kitty batted the card open with her paw, inside it read; Because You’re Pur-fect!

The neighbours cat meowed loudly and jumped off the table and started affectionately and enthusiastically rubbing herself around Patton’s calves. Patton beamed, “You like it?”

Kitty jumped up into his arms and nuzzled his chest. Patton’s eyes welled with happiness or his allergies.   

“Oh, thank you, I’m so glad you like the card – I can never make one as good as the ones Roman makes and Virgil always panics when he gets one. And Logan doesn’t like them at all, he thinks they’re silly – don’t you Lo?”

If you had asked Logan that question any time previously he would have truthfully said yes it was just silliness. But now the neighbour’s cat had surpassed him in getting a card first;

“N-no. It-I don’t think they are silly. I lov- I _enjoy_ receiving your cards and um - ** _PATTON WHERE IS MY CARD!_** ”

Patton and kitty jumped as Logan shrieked the last part.

“Oh, um well… I haven’t made one for you yet…” Patton sheepishly admitted.

“You- well-I – _Well go and make me one right now!_  In fact, I am coming with you, so-so I can supervise – you are going to make me the best card you have ever made in your entire life and you are going to give it to me because – because _you have to_ and that’s final. And-and then I will h-hug you because your cards are important and I appreciate them. They are not silly. Honestly Patton I don’t know where in the world you could have possibly got the idea that you thought I thought your cards were silly.”

“You-you said last year that-”

_“You clearly misheard and/or misconstrued whatever I said! Don’t you ever not make me a Valentine’s day card ever again Morality!”_

“Wow,” whispered Roman to Virgil as the two of them peeked from their hiding spot down the hall, “I knew he would get jealous after I told Patton to make kitty a card first but I didn’t think he would get this jealous!”


End file.
